Talk:CoolJ7/Archive III
Welcome to CoolJ7's talk page! Anything Interesting? Are you working on anything now? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 23:41, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :Alright. What do you think about editing User:Wikia so that it leaves our welcoming templates on new contributers' talk pages. We can also make it sign as either you or me instead of a random Staff member. What do you think? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 23:47, September 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Ok. Who should we make it sign as? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 23:51, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :::I don't think. Let me take a more in-depth look, though. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 23:56, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Hey How are you doing? In case you didn't know, I have been given admin rights to the wiki. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 19:49, September 13, 2009 (UTC) New Sidebar What do you think about the new additions to the sidebar? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 20:03, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :Also, see Dinopedia:Featured Article Demotion for the vote on Mymoorapelta's demotion. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 20:35, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Great. Once we get some more activity here, I'll have you promoted to admin. I don't want to overload the wiki right now. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 23:45, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Bambiraptor Bambiraptor is looking great. You should consider nominating it to become featured. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 22:27, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :Great. I think it deserves it. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 23:39, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Easy, read the page and do what it says. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 01:02, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :::Also, I've given you rollback rights. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 00:35, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Sysop offer I am a bureaucrat/founder of another dinosaur wiki. I am currently scouting sysops for the Dinosaur Wiki, if you are interested please go to http://dino.wikia.com and ask for T-Rex 882. I am offering you a sysop position, higher than the rollabck you are on this wiki. Our wiki is now small, but with your help we plan to outperform Dinopedia. Contact me if you are interested. T-Rex 882 :Hey CoolJ, it's Matt. Sorry I've been off for a while. I'm back. The administration of The Dinosaur Wiki have me blocked for bieng admin at this wiki. They claim we are their biggest competiters and rivals. They don't understand the point of these wikis. I wish they would be willing to cooperate and collaborate instead of bieng foolish and immature. I've notified them of this via e-mail and would like you to talk to them about how wikis are about friendly collaboration and giving others access to the knowledge that we hold. I hope we can change their attitude about this.--[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 01:47, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm still working with the other wiki's admins. They've been more cooperative and unblocked me. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 22:00, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Are you interested? Sysop is better than rollback...And your talents will be appreciated more. T-Rex 882 Nomination See Dinopedia:Featured Article Nominations. I've nominated Bambiraptor. It's time we take Pliosaur off the Main Page. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 22:00, October 5, 2009 (UTC) As do I, I think things are being worked out. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 00:45, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Welcome back What's going on? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 00:21, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :Great. With a bit more cleaning up, this wiki will be ready for a spotlight. I'll probably sign it up next month. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 22:03, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Are you still here? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 22:35, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :::Great. Could you help me with a few things? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 21:49, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::In order to be eligible for a Wikia Spotlight, we have to clear out the uncategorized pages and the dead-end pages. Could you help me out with that? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 22:38, November 4, 2009 (UTC) FA? Do you think that Hydrotherosaurus would qualify for an FA? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 03:36, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Amazing. I'll nominate it later on. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 21:12, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Nomination See Dinopedia:Featured Article Nominations. Hydrotherosaurus has been nominated. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 23:36, November 9, 2009 (UTC) I'm back I am back, my friend. I hope to see you here soon. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 20:48, January 8, 2010 (UTC) My Pages why are you marking my pages 'for deletion'! They are fine! It wauld we cool if you adopted Dinopedia Sure. Adopt Dinopedia!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Parick Not Star Rules 16:53, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Adopting Wiki Hi. Thanks for talking to the other active user. I have granted you admin and bureaucrat rights for the wiki. Good luck and have fun! -- Wendy (talk) 04:25, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Dinosaurs Hello, I am a huge fan of dinosaurs. Recently, I added 67 pages of dinosaurs. I am planning to add more. As of right now, I have not wrote anything on the pages. I will get to it once I finish adding every dinosaur. I will not copy from Dinosaur Dictionary. Anyway, I hope that you do not delete all of the pages I have made. Saytun 20:06, February 26, 2011 (UTC) : Also, am I allowed to add a section to the Template:Infobox Dinosaur. Since most dinosaur's names have a meaning, I want to add a Meaning section. I think it make the pages look better. I would like to see what you think about this. Saytun 20:25, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I'm glad to see you're still around here! I'm back and ready to work. What's been going on? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 22:25, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :Cool. You been working on anything special? Anything we could tweak and promote to FA? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 23:24, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Same here. Let me know if you want to start something big. I'll be sure to come help. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 23:29, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Want to join? Do you want to join on Mesozoic Era Wiki? I 've made it very recently Ashwin S. 12:56, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay, maybe I can ask other usrs. There are plenty of them on this wiki. How do I insert a template picture? How should I insert a picture in a template? I erased it then redid it after making my account to have credit for it. Hey man im new here and i dont know how to create pages and other stuff like that Add wiki background Hi,CoolJ7.I'm DinoMario.I've got a question for you.I just found a nice image which i believe would be a great background for this wiki.But there's only one problem.I don't know how to add backgrounds.Can you answer me this question???Thank you. Dino-Mario 19:17, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Background thing I think you're right at all.Backgrounds are pretty distracting and it is very difficult to read with them.I respect your opinion.But,isn't there a non-distracting background that we can add?Not me,you guys.Err,i mean,something like this: If you still don't like the idea,there's no problem.I will still respect your opinion.I don't wanna annoy you guys. Background thing I think you're right at all.Backgrounds are pretty distracting and it is very difficult to read with them.I respect your opinion.But,isn't there a non-distracting background that we can add?Not me,you guys.Err,i mean,something like this: If you still don't like the idea,there's no problem.I will still respect your opinion.I don't wanna annoy you guys.Dino-Mario 01:49, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Request Hello. I've been looking around for a few weeks here, editing where I can, and things are far worse than I anticipated. I'd like you to make me an Administrator: I'm smart, I know my stuff, and I believe I can be an asset. I also believe you'll need the help. What do you think? Sorryaboutthatchief 03:26, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :For an example, look at Plateosaurus before I edited it. Yikes. Passing over that, several pages are just titles with no text, or are painfully incomplete. In any case, I'm happy to help. Sorryaboutthatchief 07:21, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for listening. Prehistoric creatures has been a passion of mine since I was a little boy. I would like to thank all of you that created such a magnificent reference.I would hate to brag, but I am quite a genius with these monstrous beauties. If there are any requests for a prehistoric creature just let me know and I will see what I can do to publish it. Thank you and have a Great day!!! dinoboy336 It might be polite to put credits for the artworks you have used, and perhaps even get permission before you do so.. if you did bother to contact the artists (me included) you might even get better and more up-to-date images than the dated ones you have now... Jon Hughes (Illustrator)